Live For Me
by remmie
Summary: I know it's hard trust me, i know.But if you won't do it for anyone else, do it for me.Live for me, Harry, live for me.(non-slash)takes place during ootp


Disclaimer: not mine A/n: this just popped into my mind, as I seem to lean more toward angst as of lately. Um, what you need to know is that this post ootp. This is a letter from Sirius to harry, cause I assume he would have written a final one to Harry in case he died before he got a chance to say goodbye.  
  
Summary: Sirius' final letter to Harry in the event that he dies unexpectedly. Please don't mind the.............................................. It's meant as a page break, fanfiction won't let me use stars. Enjoy.  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I love you more than words can say right now, and I fear I never got the chance to say it. So, I write it now. Harry I love you kiddo. There's nothing in this world that will change this. You know, I can picture you write now, reading this, thinking, it's all my fault. But Harry, it's not. You gotta get it in your head that it's the choices we make as individuals that pave the roads of our lives. I figured this out the hard way Harry. Now listen, the following are some very Sirius words (bad pun intended). You, Harry, need to move on. Don't grieve for me, cause it's not worth it, not now at least. I know its hard Harry, trust me I know, and I know it will feel like the weight of the world is going to crush you and you won't be able to stop it. Trust me, I know that too. Promise me Harry, promise me that if everything goes wrong, if it gets to hard, promise me you won't push everyone away, especially Remus. I want you to keep going, Harry, I want you to, because it's what you would have wanted for me, what James wanted for both of us. I want you to live for me, Harry; it's the most important thing I want you to do for me, live.  
  
I feel like I've failed you. I feel like I've failed everyone. But it doesn't matter; azkaban makes you think Harry. It made me realize I've still got you and Remus, no matter what happened before, not matter what happens now, not matter what our futures hold for us.  
  
This will change you Harry, I hope and pray for the better. When you were born, I thought I would suffocated by all the love I had for you already.  
  
There's one thing I fear, Harry, and I hope it doesn't come true. Don't get so consumed by anger. You know moony tells me all the time that you're just like me, if a little less immature.  
  
And that's why I know you've let the anger get to you. Don't do anything stupid (which means don't do anything that I would do).  
  
Don't let that anger consume you, don't let it be all you think about, because if it is, you've got nothing against voldemort, and you'll fail.  
  
I don't want to sound like a scolding parent Harry, so I'll leave you with that.  
  
Remember, whatever happens, happens, and I'll be waiting for you Harry, or maybe not I'm not too sure if God really wants me (I'm joking, don't have a heart attack kiddo).  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius  
  
P.s.: I better not be seeing you for a verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry long time young man!  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
Sirius folded the letter up neatly and inserted it into an envelope, sealing it closed with a stamp of the marauders.  
  
He neatly wrote out 'Harry Potter' on the front and turned toward the door as Remus Lupin entered. "Padfoot, we need to go. Harry and some of his friends are at the ministry and they're in trouble."  
  
"What!? What happened?" "Harry had a vision, so he left, voldemort lured him there for-." "The prophecy." Sirius answered for him, his friend nodded his head.  
  
They were heading out the door when Sirius turned to Remus.  
  
"Moony, would you mind giving this to Harry, I've got a bad feeling about this and..." Remus looked at the letter. "Anything padfoot." "Thanks." 


End file.
